


roll out, to Emerald City

by grandmas_ghost (nap_princess)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brass knuckles, Crack, Gen, Guns, Humour, Knives, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, Plot, Throwing Knives, Violence, easter dave - Freeform, secret organization au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_princess/pseuds/grandmas_ghost
Summary: Strangely, fighting baddies at four AM at a chicken food outlet with the 'Macarena' song playing in the background isn't the weirdest situation Agent Titania and Agent Salamander has been in– Secret organization AU, Erza and Natsu-centric





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Barbie Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386786) by Aqua. 
  * Inspired by [La Macarena](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386789) by Los Del Rio. 
  * Inspired by [Livin' La Vida Loca](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386792) by Ricky Martin. 
  * Inspired by [Say Amen (Saturday Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386795) by Panic! At The Disco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may wanna get a playlist ready – Barbie girl, Macarena and Livin' la vida loca  
> – for Checkmate-13, laugh it out before I hurt your heart in December

 

 

** roll out, to Emerald City **

* * *

**prologue**

* * *

I pray for the wicked on the weekend,  
Mama, can I get another amen?  
Oh, it's Saturday night!

– **Panic! at the Disco** , _Say Amen (Saturday Night)_

* * *

It's been a long day, but her work was long from over. Moving with skill, Agent Titania pulls the trigger of her pistol. The sound of a gunshot echoes through the early morning, twilight, a bullet whizzes past Agent Salamander and hits very man trying to stab the pink haired agent.

The man drops dead in return and Agent Salamanders relaxes as he pushes fresh corpse off him.

Satisfied with herself, Agent Titania dusts the blazer of suit and smiles at her peer.

"Good job." Agent Salamander says, looking around the dark alleyway where at least sixteen fugitives laid on the ground – most dead, or on their way.

"Thanks." She answers.

See, this was what Agent Salamander liked about his partner, Agent Titania, they balanced each other out perfectly. He was the type who liked short-ranged hand-to-hand combat, beating the living shit out of baddies with his brass knuckles, while Agent Titania was the type to fight long-ranged with guns and throwing knives hidden in her coat and vest and boots.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." Agent Titania says. "You didn't blow anything up, _this time_."

He scoffs, rolling his green eyes. He just wants the organization to send the clean up crew so that he can head back home, eat something and sleep. But the celebration is short-lived. There's no time

to break out the champagne bottle because a figure lying behind Agent Titania lifts his head and raises a loaded gun at her.

"Look out!" Agent Salamander yells, acting fast. The pink haired man threw himself at the assailant, fist colliding with the masked man's face.

The force of his punch throws the man back down to the ground. He didn't have a moment to catch his breath as Agent Salamander launched into a series of punches. The man gurgles out a barely audible mutter as he felt himself lose consciousness but Agent Salamander grabs the collar of the man's shirt before he could have the luxury of passing out.

Bringing, his face close to the criminal, Agent Salamander demands menacingly, "What's in the crate? Who do you work for?", jerking the man out of his fazed state. Agent Salamander shakes the man with every word, his grip tightening more and more.

The man didn't speak, stubborn despite being held captive.

"Not talking, huh?" Agent Salamander snarls. He raises his fist to launch another sucker punch but a gentle hand on his shoulder stops him from doing so.

"Let me," says Agent Tatiana calmly, and Agent Salamander moves. Brushing her partner aside, the redhead crouches down, grabs the man's throat and pulls him close. It was the exact mirroring of Agent Salamander's threat, except something about it seemed more frightening. She repeats her partner's words, "What's in the crate?"

The man felt a shiver run down his spine as cool metal pressed itself against the side of his head. It was the barrel of her gun. He caught a glimpse of her left eye burning into his, killing intent radiating off her. He didn't know why, but unlike the pink haired man, he felt a stronger sense of fear. There was something about the way she stared him down, she was more serious, she wouldn't hesitate to blow his head off at any second now; the man gulped.

* * *

Agent Titania's single functioning eye glances down at her attire, she asks, "How's my suit? Did those idiots get any blood stains on it?" She asks once she was done with her interrogation, ignoring the man who was tied up using Natsu's (only) tie and grovelling.

Agent Salamander gives his partner a quick head-to-toe check then shook his head. "Nah, you're fine." And, suddenly, he felt the same need to check his own suit. He always felt stuffy wearing such professional clothes but it was the organization's protocol uniform.

"Thanks for the heads up earlier, I could have been in trouble back there." Agent Titania says. "I owe you one."

He grins in return, "Food?" He asks and she raises her brow in return. He justifies himself, "I haven't eaten since six PM."

She resists the urge to roll her eye. Agent Titania swore Agent Salamander was _always_ hungry. She replies, "Su –"

The man wiggles out his tied arms, staring at the two angrily, he was pissed and quietly waiting for his opportunity to strike back.

"Stop that!" Agent Titania, growling at his fidgetiness.

"Make me!" – The sound of her gun cocking shuts him up.

"Good." She says and turns her back to him, not wanting to see his frowning face. She answers,

"Sure."

 _Now!_ The man jumps to his feet, arms now free and out to grab Agent Titania. (He ripped Natsu's one and only precious tie!)

Agent Salamander's eyes widens, he yells, "Behind y – " but his words were cut off as Agent Titania deflects the attack.

The man was thrown back to the ground, a knife embedded in his left hand, trapping him in place. He screamed in agony.

"You got lucky once," She seethes, her eye narrowing dangerously. She doesn't even hide her glare. "Don't think you'd get lucky a second time." She warns him, a knife slipped from the sleeve of her blazer into her palm. Her grip tightened, "Now stay still and wait. The organisation is on their way." The last statement directed at her partner.

Agent Salamander crosses his arm above his head as he looked between the man and his partner, "Why didn't you kill him? He ripped my tie! It was nice too, it was silk _and_ a gift from my dad!"

"We need more information from him, everyone's dead." She explains.

"Oh," He looks around, she was right. "Dammit, what am I going to do about my tie?"

Agent Titania says breezily, "Easter Dave will get you a new one."

Easter Dave was the head of the organization. Well, 'Easter Dave' wasn't his real name, it was just a gag name everyone knew him by (even outside the organization).

Natsu sighs, "Okay fine. So food?" He asks once more.

She nods again and pockets her blade.

"What places do you think are still open?" Agent Salamander asks, glancing at his watch. It was close to four AM now.

He catches a glint in her brown eye in response. She says in a gleeful tone, "Funny enough, our next stop with these baddies involves a food outlet."

* * *

"Man, I love this chicken." Agent Salamander states, closing his eyes in bliss as he savours the favours of the grease and oil flowing through his taste buds and the sensations through his body. "So good," He whispers to himself, mouth full of meat. "I would marry this drumstick if I could."

Agent Titania's eye scans the dodgy chicken eating outlet as she watches the cashier serve the last bunch of drunk customers. Just takeaway and all that jazz. It was four twenty-three AM and the shop – _The Crispy Hen_ – closes at six AM.

"Natsu," Agent Titania hisses, ignoring the annoying song echoing through the dodgy eatery and leaving drunk customers dancing to _Aqua_ 's Barbie Girl song.

The pink haired man holds out a finger at her to silence her. "Hmm." He murmurs, eyes still shut as he made his way through his deluxe chicken bucket, extra-large.

Another employee glances at the two agents then to the front door he was standing at, a cloth and a spray in his hand, he begins washing the door's small glass panel. Behind the counter, the cook switched off the appliances. Something was amiss alright, their cover …

Her eye narrows, " _Natsu_."

"Chill, Erza." Natsu says as he nibbles every last piece of meat off the bone. "We have time." Then he kissed the bone before moving on. "So good. Perfection."

The blinds of the window went down and the chef came around the front of the cash counter, a black bin bag in his hand as he takes out the trash.

Sensing another presence entering the scene, Erza whips around and take a good look behind their booth as the cashier came out of the staff room. He seemed to head to the clearing station, opening the bins to take out the trash. His shift must have been over now.

" **Natsu**." Ezra grounded, more firmly yet her tone betraying nothing as she watches the window washer employee flips the store sign, it read one word: Closed. She shut her eye and sighs, "They _know_."

"Do what you gotta do." Natsu grins at the red head sitting across from him.

His partner sat with her arms crossed, eye still remaining shut but he knew she was ready. As he ate, he silently watches Erza tap her right index finger against her crossed arms. He knew she was counting down.

Tap – Five.

Natsu peels the last of the meat of his chicken and plopped it in his mouth.

Tap – Four.

He sucks the chicken bone dry.

Tap – Three.

He plops his fingers into his mouth, licking the remains of his chicken off.

Tap – Two.

All the crumbs were gone. His fist tightens and the song _Macarena_ begins playing in the background. It was show time, and the song was strangely fitting.

Tap – One.

"Let's do this!" Natsu exclaims, slamming his fist down on the edge of the table.

The window employee spun brandishing a colt while the chef ripped out a FAMAS-G2 riffle as the cashier by the bin pulled out an identical FAMAS riffle.

 _Finally._ Ezra stands up, pulling out her own personalised revolver from within her jacket, counteracting their ambush. She had this determined expression on her face as she pulls her trigger and fires away.

The sound of bullets rippled through the air as the three assailants aimed at the duo.

Hardened hands from years of combat and training grabs the booth's cheap table top and flips it, ripping it off the ground sending chicken bones and tissue paper in to the air. Natsu readjusts the precision of his grip as he tosses the table towards the window employee and chef. It should provide enough time for a distraction for him to reach them.

Natsu launches himself forward as the chef released a rapid flow of bullets at the incoming table. Flakes of wood scattered into the air but it didn't deter the pink haired man. On the other side of the room, Ezra was engaged in her own battle as backup came to aid the enemy's side. But first her she had to get rid of that damn FAMAS-G2.

 _1200 bullets per minute, delayed blowback operating system, muzzle velocity of 920 m/s._ She notes, her back pressed against the wall of the booth as a wave of bullets flew past her face.

Erza waited, her concentration focused on that all familiar noise – _Click_. She snaps back around as the cashier with the gun reaches quickly for a reload of ammunition.

She pulls her trigger as the man let out a cry, dropping the weapon to the ground. Erza stood her ground but all of her offensive senses were on high alert. Her arm moves with controlled precision, her finger pulling the trigger with every turn of an angle. They began dropping like flies, one by one – a bullet through the head, embedded in the middle of their forehead.

 _Forty-two down._ Erza thinks and turns to her partner who was engaged in his own fight, not lowering her gun.

The song then switches to _Ricky Martin_ 's _Livin' La Vida Loca_. Oh, what a wild song to fight to!

Using the table as a distraction; Natsu ducks, squatting before the window employee then punching him from beneath. His fist hit the man's chin, the force of his strength sent him flying back.

Shifting his centre of gravity, Natsu spun of his feet and moved onto the chef. Dropping his knees spinning once again, Natsu kicks the gun out of the chef's hand and sends another punch sailing to the chef's face, backing him into the cash counter. Natsu follows speedily delivering the final blow, chopping him across the neck. There was a snap but –

"AHH!" A battle cry rips through the air.

– there was no time to waste.

Turning back to his original opponent, Natsu drew back his wrist into a fist.

The employee that he had sent flying came at him with a knife. With Natsu's primal reflexes, he instinctively dodges each movement. With a powerful move, Natsu grabs the opponent's drawn arm and clasps his wrist, then flips the man's body in the air and slams it onto the greasy floor.

The knife slips out of his hand and, just like the chef's untimely death, Natsu mercilessly delivers his final blow.

"Livin' la vida loca." Natsu sings the final line of the song. Letting go of the limp hand, he says proudly, "I'm done over here" before turning back to Ezra before he registers the mass of bodies scattered around her.

He had a split-second thought, _Damn, she had more fun than me._

"Bravo." She says dismissively. "We better do a perimeter check."

Natsu grins widely, "Sure, you go into the staff room and check around and I'll stay here and look in the kitchen." He says to her, already eyeing the prepared fried chicken in the kitchen display. He could feel his mouth watering.

But Erza grabs the back of his collar before he can even step a foot into the kitchen. Luckily, her hands aren't stained with blood. That would have ruined Natsu's nice collared shirt.

"Oh no, you don't," She tells him sternly. " _I_ 'll get the kitchen and _you_ 'll check the staff room, we don't time to waste."

Natsu lets out a whine in return, acting all innocent like he didn't just snap some necks and break a spine.

* * *

Natsu does the honours of closing the door behind him and locking the front door after they finish scouting the remains of _The Crispy Hen._

* * *

"Man, the bad guys _sucked_ but the chicken sure was good." Natsu remarks, a box of fried chicken in his arms as they walked down the empty street.

"Did you have to take the box?"

"I didn't want to waste any food!"

"Whatever, let's head back to the organization." Erza, Agent Titania, says.

Natsu, Agent Salamander, gaps at her in return, mouth full of chicken. "What? Why? It's so late and I'm tired!"

Her left eye glares dagger at her partner. She remarks, "Because we have to write a report about today's mission."

"Can't we –"

" _No_ , we can't do it tomorrow." She snips. "And I wrote the report the last time, so technically, it's your turn."

"Shit."

* * *

**MISSION 13, 000: REPORT**

22 APRIL– 23 APRIL, _THE WAREHOUSE_ and _THE CRISPY HEN_

BAD GUYS SUCKED, CHICKEN WAS GOOD.

– AGENT SALAMANDER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another collab with my housemate. We originally went to town to buy groceries at Tesco's and eat Japanese food only to remember it's a Sunday and this is the UK so everything closes at five PM, we ended up eating at this dodgy chicken place. I hated it, I was wearing a skirt and didn't bring my box-cutter with me. But, at least, taa-daa, this AU was born!
> 
> (Why do we always come up with the dumbest things whenever we go to somewhere new and attempt to talk about my already published works)
> 
> Yeah, the Macarena song was playing while we were at the chicken place but then the Barbie Girl and Ricky Martin song came on while we were editing, and it just suited Natsu.
> 
> – 23 April 2018, 2:26 AM


	2. chapter one

** roll out, to Emerald City **

* * *

**chapter one**

* * *

Swear to God I am never gonna repent!

– **Panic! at the Disco** , _Say Amen_ ( _Saturday Night)_

* * *

"Agent Salamander,"

The agent in question leans idly into his assigned chair. He's got a wide smirk on his face and his hands locked together in front of him. He knows he's in trouble. Maybe not BIG trouble but trouble nonetheless, and he's not taking it seriously. Meanwhile, his redhead partner stays silent as she anticipates the pinkette’s move.

"Easter Dave." Natsu Dragneel replies playfully to his boss's stern tone.

Erza Scarlet snickers in response.

"I don't you to stop calling me that! That was a onetime undercover name and I refuse to be associated with that any further!" Makarov growls before throwing a brown document between the two agents; spilling contents of newspaper clippings, photographs and a written report. He asks, "Care to explain what you brats have done?"

Erza raises a red brow at her partner in response. She had an equal amount of playfulness and seriousness behind her expression. On one hand, that 'Easter Dave' inside joke was still hilarious but, on the other hand, the report should have said it all.

Erza opens her mouth and replies, "What do you mean ...  _Easter Dave_?"

This time Natsu snorts but then chalks it up a need to clear his throat.

Erza continues talking, pretending she didn't just stoop to his level, "Agent Salamander's report should have told you everything that needs to be known. We were called to a mission then we delivered our services and executed it well."

" _Well_?" Makarov parrots, a vein throbbing on his temple. He'll let the 'Easter Dave' name calling slide just this once. "You call this written report -" Makarov sputters, not capable of finishing his sentence.

Not knowing what else to do, the older man slides the said paper to Erza and the redhead immediately let's her right eye scan across the single paragraph. The report on  _The Crispy Hen_  was poorly written, alright.

She gaps, " _Natsu_!"

"I was tired!" He reasons.

"No excuses!" Makarov seethes, face purple from frustration.

He can't believe he's paying these two knuckleheads, they're adults for goodness sake! They should be working at society's standards by now - like paying bills, voluntarily eating vegetables and crying over student debt. 

Makarov continues scolding the two, "You two blew up a building!" –  Wait, say what? – "All the evidence we needed to track the man behind the killings got lost in the fire! Because of your reckless behaviour –"

"Easter Da – I mean,  _Sir_  – we didn't blow up  _The Crispy Hen_! I swear,  _not this time_!" Natsu defends.

Erza nods, playfulness thrown out the window. "I watched Agent Salamander myself close the door behind him. It wasn't us, the building was intact when we left."

Makarov's frown deepens. "Then that means you didn't finish the job and someone was able to burn the outlet down. Was there any survivors?"

"Just the one we left the organization with. But we unarmed him at the warehouse. He wasn't at the second location." Erza answers, trying to wrap her head around it all.

Makarov hums. "We do have him under our custody. He must have send a message to the others as a back-up plan when you left him tied up at the warehouse."

"But he was unconscious." Natsu says, leaning forward. "We made sure to knock him out."

Makarov looks at the pink haired agent in reply. "Anyone can play possum."

"Shit." Natsu curses, realising the true fact.

Erza clenches her fist in return. "We got too cocky."

“Yes, you did.” Makarov says. “And because of that, I’m demoting your current case.”

“You can’t!” Natsu gaps. He was looking forward to this case! It involved ice-cream. Apparently, there was this serial killer ice-cream (I scream) man and the sicko had killed this billionaire’s child. The ice-cream man’s in jail but that’s not enough justice so the rich man wants him gone!

“I **can** and I **will.** ” Makarov answers then presses a button by his desk. “Agent Jane Dear, please come in.”

Not even a second passes and Mirajane Strauss comes in, looking beautiful and prim as usual. “You called, Easter Dave?” Nobody laughs.

Makarov’s mouth forms a hard line. “Hand me a case from the bottom of the case file.”

“The bottom?” Agent Jane Dear raises a pale brow.

Makarov nods, making eye contact with Agent Titania and Agent Salamander to show them that he will take their punishment seriously. “The very bottom.”

* * *

They’ve **really** hit rock bottom, their sodas were flat and their fries were disappointing.

“Let’s get out of here.” Agent Salamander says to his partner, Agent Titania, polishing his fingers.

Agent Titania sigh, cheek pressed against the back of her hand. Today’s mission was uneventful. Her single brown eye looks out the window. “It’s raining, Natsu.”

“So?” The pink haired man asks. “A little rain never hurt anyone.”

She rolls her eye then gets up. “Fine. Just don’t whine to me when you realise your shoes got ruined.”

Natsu’s face morphs into the kind that says ‘My shoes will get ruined?’ but it’s too late to ask because his partner’s already out the door so the pinkette merely steps behind her and out to the rain.

Droplets pelt down like heavy bullets, soaking the two to the bone. It was one of those cold nights where the rain had washed everything – trash, mud, blood stains.

Natsu swears he can see his breath when he notes two figures walking towards them; one holding a large umbrella and one just being too large for the umbrella. “Erza,” He whispers, stepping to her side.

“I know.” She whispers back. “Be alert.”

* * *

Number Four walks along the building in the heavy shower, clutching a long umbrella by her side. Her fingers are cold and her pale face bears no emotion, but she supposes it’s better than her partner’s constant frown.

"We have company," Number Zero’s guff voice rumbles as they walk down the narrow streets.

Number Four immediately tenses, not noticing any opponents or obstacles to take out yet. Her long lashes blink in anticipation. “Who?”

Upon noticing her grip on her umbrella, Number Zero says, "Easy, Rain Woman. They're not bad news. Just a run in with the fairies."

“The fairies …” Number Four echoes and she immediate relaxes.

As if coming to some agreement, the four secret agents stop dead in their tracks and they exchange nods, ignoring the cold shiver in the air.

Agent Titania speaks first, pushing her bangs away from her hollow right eye. No one blinks at the missing body part. "Umbrella gun?" She questions Number Four, giving a kind smile.

The blue haired woman's pale lips quirk upwards into a similar smile Erza sports. Number Four eyes her weapon with adoration like it’s her precious baby. She asks, "How did Titania-san know?"

"Lucky guess."

"I like it a lot. It’s pretty and pink.” And a dangerous weapon (with hearts!).

"It suites you," Agent Titania says, earning another smile. Funny how they can be bashing skulls in one minute then having a pleasant conversation the next minute.

“Have your body counts raised since we last saw you two?” Number Zero asks, smirking. He’s trying to assert dominance, being the tallest person in the street.

The redhead opens her mouth to answer but Agent Salamander beats her to the punch. “You’re too obsessed with numbers, Metal Face.” Natsu states, earning a frown on the pierced man’s face.

“Shut it, Salamander!” Number Zero’s eyes glows red with anger like the dried blood on his masculine face.

Agent Salamander gives his old … pal? nemesis? … a toothy grin. “Is it because you’re not a number yourself?”

“Zero is a number!”

“No, it’s not!”

The two continue bickering, it’s probably playful banter to Natsu but straight up annoying to Gajeel Redfox, a.k.a. Number Zero. Erza exchanges a look with Juvia Lockser and offers a patient smile. Juvia returns it with an expression that says ‘Our partners are idiots’.

Once again, Erza tries to open her mouth to say something but is caught off guard when a pair of arms wrap around Juvia, restricting the use of the umbrella gun and dragging the blue haired agent into the night.

“Number Four!” Erza yells and sends a dagger whizzing by, it grazes the mysterious person.

“Oh shit, Rain Woman!” Gajeel exclaims and follows Erza’s footsteps of racing after the two. Juvia kicks and screams and tries to fight back to loosen the grip but she can’t.

Natsu runs after the man like the others, puddles splashing under his feet. His shoes are ruined. “Do something, Titania –”

“I am!” Erza snaps, watching her partner adjust his brass knuckles. When stuff like this happens, she’s more heavily relied on due to her long-range skills.

Gajeel pulls out his gun and aims. It’s almost a clean shot but this guy running away with Juvia is weirdly strong, gripping onto the woman tightly and doing acrobat like jumps around the wet ground.

Their hearts beated heavily in their chests and their lungs felt heavy the entire chase. This is **no joke**. They were four skilled secret agents against one man but they felt like they were losing! Finally – _finally_ – Erza manages to aim well, her poisonous blade sinking deep and striking the man. He falls and withers in pain while Juvia backs away with her umbrella gun pointed.

“Who are you?!” Number Four yells, gun still point. She’s been biting his arm the entire time he was holding her and he didn’t winch once. What the hell? Juvia is no inexperience agent, she’s murdered people. Her hands aren’t clean like many of the other people she knows.

The other agents race to her just in time to see Number Four fire a warning shot – and by warning shot, she means he gets shot as a warning. But the man does not surrender. Instead, he gets up with this super-strength and knocks Number Four away. Her weapon skids away from her hands and her back painfully connects with a near-by stone wall.

“Get away from her, you piece of shit!” Number Zero yells and also fires his own round of warning shots.

“Is this guy even human?!” Agent Titania asks, now firing at the guy’s legs. He’s too fast to get a better aim. Does bullet holes do nothing? Do they need more poison knives?

The man races around the dark like a caged creature, avoiding Erza and Gajeel who have long-rang weapons until he runs towards Natsu’s way.

“Salamander, look out!” Number Zero barks. Shit, he’s out of bullets! What’s he gonna do? Throw his gun at the stupid guy like _Captain America_ ’s shield and pray it knocks the fucker out?

"Use your head!" Agent Titania yells, the farthest from the other three agents, and Agent Salamander braces himself … before he headbutts the person in reply. There’s a second of hesitance before she yells again, "That's not what I meant but okay!”

But Natsu’s busy beating the man in the face with his brass knuckles to acknowledge Erza’s comment. He’s utterly destroying this dude’s masked face but the task wasn’t easy; there was a lot of struggle involved and Natsu even contemplates on strangling the man to death until boots quickly echoe through the night and the end of an umbrella is shoved into his throat.

“Say good-night.” Juvia utters, bruised and hurt, then fires her gun. Thunder cracks the same time, concealing the sound, but it’s a lost cause after all of their yelling and gun shots. Somebody probably called the cops on their assess. Being discrete goes out the window tonight.

After what seems like forever, the man stops moving. The other three agents collapse in exhaustion after Juvia fires two more times and Gajeel does the honours of peeling the mask off – it feels like a _Scooby-Doo_ moment.

They all gasp at the same time.

“What the hell is that?” Natsu says out loud, breathing in the icy air. Nobody says anything, nobody moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I tagged this with ‘plot’ in the tags. What am I talking about? I never have plot.
> 
> – 5 November 2018


End file.
